Pas sans toi
by alicia0630
Summary: Une idée pour la fin de l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore...


_**Pas sans toi…**_

Après que Ripitchip, Edmund, Lucy et Eustache aillent quitter le _Passeur d'Aurore_, Caspian et son équipage sont retournés sur l'île de Ramandou comme promis. L'équipage, et les enfants Pevensie s'attendaient à ce que Caspian épouse l'étoile bleue… Mais le roi de Narnia en a décidé autrement…

Arrivée sur l'île de Ramandou, Caspian partit à la rencontre de la jeune femme et la trouva sur la plage. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour la saluée que celle-ci le prit de court.

« Aslan vous attend à sa table »

Après ces mots, la jeune femme se transforma en étoile et lança à Caspian :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous en veux pas ! » et elle partit rejoindre les étoiles

Caspian ne dit un mot et partit retrouver Aslan à sa table. Sur le chemin, il pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il pensa surtout à Lucy la Vaillante…

A son arrivée à la Table d'Aslan, le roi fut accueilli par Aslan.

« Bienvenue à ma table, roi de Narnia » lança le Lion

« Merci votre Majesté » répondit Caspian sans le moindre entrain

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Aslan, bien sûr, savait ce qui tracassait le jeune homme en face de lui, mais ne dit rien, car ce n'est pas à lui à le lui dire, mais à Caspian de lui faire part de son ressenti…

Le Lion n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que la langue du jeune roi se délie.

« Aslan, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupes… » lâcha brusquement Caspian

« Je t'écoutes cher enfant » lui répondit le Lion

« Je ne veux plus régner sur Narnia… » dit Caspian en regardant Aslan dans les yeux

Aslan sachant que Caspian n'avait pas fini, s'assit et lui laissa le temps de continuer sa phrase.

Caspian ne savait pas comment expliquer à Aslan sa décision sans pour autant tout lui révéler.

« Ma décision est prise… Je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans… » et en se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de tout dire, le jeune roi se raidit et devint muet comme une carpe.

« Grand roi de Narnia, es-tu sur de ta décision ? » répliqua Aslan, toujours en regardant Caspian dans les yeux

« Oui, telle est ma décision » rétorqua le roi

« Pourrais-tu m'exposé la vraie raison de cette décision ? » lança le Lion

Caspian était piégé, Il n'a plus le choix que de lui exposer la vraie raison.

« Je ne veux plus régner sur Narnia sans… sans… Lucy »

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Caspian se sentit soulagé d'avoir partagé ce sentiment avec le Lion. Mais il est toujours aussi triste du départ précipité de son âme-sœur, sa moitié, comme il lui a dit avant qu'elle ne parte. Ces mots n'avaient pas suffit à la retenir cependant.

« Nous y voilà enfin ! » murmura Aslan d'une voix apaisante

Caspian ne releva pas le mot. Il était bien trop triste et brisé pour répondre au Lion. Il se demandait si il s'était écoulé des heures entre ce moment et l'instant où Aslan rugisse avec force en regardant la mer du Bout-Du-Monde. Le jeune roi ne releva pas la tête au rugissement du Lion, il se contenta juste de baisser plus la tête.

« Roi de Narnia, relève la tête » lui dit Aslan d'une voix plus grave

Caspian s'exécuta et crut mourir sur place en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui, où devrais-je plutôt dire, la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, ce serait plus juste.

Lucy se tenait à côté d'Aslan, et souriait à Caspian. Ce dernier resta un court instant incrédule avant de rendre son sourire à la jeune fille.

Le roi et la reine de l'Ancien Temps se contempla intensément pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Caspian s'avança vers elle d'un pas ferme et décidé et la prit dans ses bras. Il enfuit son visage dans la chevelure de sa bien-aimée et la serrait plus contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole, et le laisse une nouvelle fois, seul…

Lucy répondit à son étreinte en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de Caspian. Elle profita de l'instant présent et pensa qu'elle voudrait que ce moment ne se termine jamais… Elle est si bien dans ses bras, si apaisée, si… heureuse.

Caspian brisa leur étreinte pour la scruter du regard et pour voir si il ne rêvait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement content qu'elle ne l'aie pas abandonné une nouvelle fois, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans la nuque de Lucy, de l'attirer vers lui et de capturer ses douces lèvres en un tendre baiser. Il n'eut le temps de demander l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser, qu'une voix se fit entendre…

« Vous ne voulez pas attendre d'être seuls pour faire ces choses-là ? »

Lucy et Caspian se séparèrent à contrecœur et regardèrent la personne qui venait de prononcé ces paroles.

Ce n'était autre que le Roi Peter, le magnifique, frère de Lucy et qui aime être appelé ainsi. Il n'était pas seul, Susan, Edmund, et Eustache étaient également présent. Ils souriaient tous au bonheur de leur sœur ou cousine. Aslan, était toujours là, c'est lui qui a fait revenir les enfants d'Adam et d'Eve afin qu'ils puissent assister aux prochains évènements…

Et oui, Peter le magnifique, Susan la douce, Edmund le juste et leur cousin Eustache sont revenus pour assister au mariage de Lucy la Vaillante et de Caspian le Navigateur. Le mariage fut célébrer quelques jours plus tard à Cair Paravel. Tout le monde, à Narnia, assista à ce mariage. Que ce soit les animaux qui parlent, les muets, les Telmarins, les Calormènes, et autres… Personne ne voulait rater cet évènement grandiose !

Un an après ce mariage, le couple présenta aux habitants de Narnia et des pays avoisinants, leur fille Llora…

_**The end !**_


End file.
